1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal watercraft (“PWC”), and more particularly to a PWC that may be operated as kart style sit-down watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jet powered watercraft have become very popular in recent years for recreational use and for use as transportation in coastal communities. The jet power offers high performance, which improves acceleration, handling and shallow water operation. Accordingly, PWCs, which typically employ jet propulsion, have become common place, especially in resort areas.
There are at least two different types of PWCs that are configured for different driving and riding styles and preferences. For example, a stand-up type PWC is typically configured with a deck that supports a platform. In this configuration, the driver stands on the platform while driving the PWC. Unlike the other types of PWCs, the stand-up type is not equipped with a seat on which the driver can sit. The steering handle on a stand-up type PWC is configured to be adjustable so that drivers of different heights can comfortably steer the watercraft. Stand-up type PWCs tend to be used by drivers who are more athletic and desire high performance. The driver can adjust the center of gravity of the PWC by adjusting his/her position on the platform. Also, the driver can use his/her body to lean into turns more easily.
In contrast, a straddle-type PWC is configured with a deck that supports a straddle-type seat mounted on a pedestal on the deck. The driver sits on top of the seat and places each foot on opposite sides of the seat so as to “straddle” the seat. Many straddle-type PWCs can accommodate more than one rider with a passenger seated behind the driver. The steering handle of a straddle-type PWC is typically configured to be fixed in a pre-determined location at a pre-determined angle. During operation, the straddle-type PWC tends to feel more stable than the stand-up type. This is largely because the center of gravity of the straddle-type PWC is less variable than the center of gravity of a stand-up type PWC since the driver remains more or less in the same position. This appeals to a different type of PWC driver than a typical stand-up driver. An advantage of the straddle-type PWC is that it allows riders to travel over longer distances more comfortably.
Both PWC configurations provide a significant carving effect in water. The driver of the PWC has to resist lateral forces generated by the carving effect. Resistance to the lateral forces can be uncomfortable when the center of gravity of the driver is high on the vehicle. The center of gravity of the rider on a PWC is generally much higher than the waterline. The design of prior art PWC is not made such that the rider can sit low on the rear of the vehicle in a way it is possible to sustain lateral forces without experiencing an exhausting riding experience.
Therefore, there is a need for a PWC providing a riding position allowing the rider to support centrifugal forces more easily by providing a lower center of gravity.